batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmond Galavan (Gotham Knight)
"Can I tell you a secret? Milton Fine isn't my real name. My name is Edmond Galavan, son of the great Theo Galavan. Our original name was Dumas and my family built this city out of nothing. But we were betrayed, driven out, erased! : —Edmond Galavan : Edmond Galavan, otherwise known under the alias Milton Fine, is the son of the late Theo Galavan, the nephew of the late Tabitha Galavan, and the cousin of Silver St. Cloud. He was the mayor of Gotham Cityand the chairman of development at the Gotham Chamber of Commerce. He was a descendant of the Dumas family, who had returned to Gotham to seek revenge on those who had wronged his family, especially Bruce Wayne, and reclaim control of the city. This was due to a promise he made to his father Theo before Theo died. He was then killed by Stephanie Brown. : Biography Early life Edmond along with his cousin Silver, grew in an estate by the sea, owning several dogs and horses, until the monks took Edmond away. His father Theo sculpted his son by the monks teachings and became obsessed with getting revenge on the Waynes and retaking Gotham, although he also became ruthless and cruel even towards his own family. Arrival In Gotham Edmond and Silver were later sent to Gotham by the Order of St. Dumas with the orders to kill Bruce Wayne.He gave Zaardon knock out gas in the form of a blue liquid. Zaardon was then sent to Arkham Asylum after being arrested by Commissioner Gordon. While there, he served his purpose as a carrier, expelling the gas through the mouth, thus killing him, rendering six inmates unconscious, and allowing his sister Silver to break into the mental institution to break these six inmates out. Galavan offered the inmates a position on a team he was forming called the Maniax, however, Richard Sionis refused, due to becoming jealous that Edmond touched Harleen. Galavan then has Silver strangle Sionis to death. Galavan later forced a captured and former Thorne Industries Board of Directors member Charles Palentine o choose between two options, option A being a spider being put in the box over his head, or option B, calling his secretary Maggie and telling her that he had ran away with a woman, and would send written instructions soon after. After Charles agreed to choose option B, Edmond opened the hatch to James' box, and after being asked by the latter why he was doing such a thing, Galavan told Palentine that he was a part of a great endeavor and that monsters were coming to Gotham City that would cleanse it in blood and fire. He later congratulated The Maniax on their recent stunt, making it so that the entire city knew their name. However, Edmond told the group that as such, it was time for them to make a grand entrance. He then explained his plan to Lonnie Machin and had the entire group practice their stagecraft, complimenting Jerome on his. Soon afterwards, Silver and Harleen walked in whipping Palentine. Machin was told by the two that they were bored, and Galavan explained to Harleen that her time was coming soon, before making sure that Palentine wasn't dead, and asking Harleen to tell him about Commissioner Gordon since Harleen was a former police officer. Edmond later broke up a brewing fight between Machin and Robert Greenwood, giving the two a gun to play Russian Roulette to decide who was the leader of the Maniax. Edmond was impressed by Machin's madness (pulling the trigger three times, each in a different spot on his head) and named him the leader of the Maniax. Edmond later attended a business meeting involving Victor Marlowe and killed Winslow Schott Sr., which made him percieved as a hero. Mayor of Gotham Galavan kidnapped an emotionally unstable deaf boy named Ignatius, Penguin's foster son, and threatened to kill her if Penguin didn't obey him. Firstly, he ordered Penguin to kill the other mayoral candidates, and attempt a murder at him too, but "miss the shot". On a speech, Galavan declined candidacy, but after the hit-men "attacked" him in front of everyone but "missed" every single shot. He said that if the bad guys want him down, he will run for mayor. Penguin did as Galavan said, brutally murdering Janice Caulfield and almost killing Randall Hobbs. Edmond had Silver cut one of Palentine's eyes cut out. Galavan then had Penguin burn several buildings that belonged to Rupert Thorne and steal a knife that was used to slice the hand of his ancestor, using Palentine's eye for identification purposes. Galavan later met Brother Rollo and they discuss their plans for revenge. Penguin then had Gabe infiltrate Galavan's organization, though he had to slice Butch's hand just like the Wayne family sliced his ancestor's hand, in order to properly sell the idea that Penguin had lost his mind and was no longer fit to serve. Galavan firstly believed in Gabe, but later caught him obtaining information concerning Penguin's foster son. Galavan then provides Gabe with a better offer. Later, Penguin and his men arrived at the warehouse where his son was being kept. Gabe then shot Penguin's men to death after Galavan slit Ignatius' throat and cornered Penguin, Penguin claimed that Galavan didn't have the guts to kill him himself and then shouted that he came from a long line of cowards. This angered Edmond, prompting him to grab Gabe's revolver and ask Penguin about his last words. Penguin said that he was going to kill him, and then wounded Galavan's neck with the knife Galavan used to kill his son, escaping later. Edmond managed to survive and framed Penguin for his wound after he was named the mayor of Gotham City. At his mayoral party, Edmond was attacked by hordes of criminals working for the Penguin. When Penguin cornered him and Gordon, revealing the truth to Gordon. Galavan ordered Gordon to take Penguin down, but Gordon declined. Silver hesitated killing Penguin since Edmond promised her that he wouldn't kill the boy. Penguin then escaped in Galavan's limo. Galavan then told Gordon that he had hoped Gordon was willing to do whatever it takes to clean Gotham of its monsters. Gordon said that he will, and will start with him. Bruce learns of this and decides to keep a closer eye on Galavan. Galavan later has Gillian Loeb murder police chief Clancy O'Hara when Gordon asks O'Hara to perform a private investigation into Galavan. Galavan has Harleen go after Gordon. He had Silver and many hit-men help Barbara in abducting, later guarding Gordon and Catherine Klass. The GCPD forces arrived just in time to save Gordon, and Harleen is seriously wounded. Edmond is arrested for the kidnapping and torture of Charles Palentine. Downfall A day later, Galavan was in a conversation with Jim Gordon about Katherine Parks. After that, Galavan was at his trial sitting and listening to Palentine telling everyone who actually kidnapped him. Palentine said it was not Galavan but rather Cobblepot. Gordon yelled that Palentine was lying. The judge then declares Galavan to be released. When Galavan addresses Gordon, saying he bears no ill will towards him and the GCPD, Gordon hooks Galavan in the face, causing him to be restrained by two officers who then tased Gordon afterwards. Later at an unknown type of hideout, Gordon woke up to find himself restrained. Galavan then appeared and taunted Gordon. When Gordon revealed his knowledge of the 9 random murders, Galavan then reveals that they're not all random, causing Gordon to realize that he plans to murder Bruce Wayne. "The son of Gotham." Galavan then frees Gordon and taunts him to attack him. When Gordon does, Galavan easily beats him, demonstrating his martial arts abilities. He then leaves Gordon to be executed by the pair of dirty cops, but Gordon is saved by Penguin, who had learned of Galavan's release. Galavan later abducted Bruce at Wayne Manor. Edmond tells Silver to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her to add further torment to him before they kill him. Theo catches Silver and Bruce running away and imprisons both of them. Edmond and the brothers come to get Bruce, who says he loves Silver and kisses her. Edmond compliments Silver, and they go to the ceremony. Brother Rollo is about to kill Bruce when Silver yells at him to stop. Bruce's rescue party, led by Jim and Oswald, burst through the door. Edmond and Silver flee. The three head to Edmond's office where they don parachutes. Edmond escapes leaving Silver behind telling him that he has to look out for number one. Galavan later goes to his secret lair to don his father's old armor. Edmond attempts to assassinate Silver again, only to get murdered by Stephanie Brown for revenge since Galavan killed Regina to make Bruce suffer before his execution. Personality Edmond Galavan was a very charismatic individual, able to present himself as a selfless benefactor, hero and mentor to the Maniax and Gotham City. He equates his hostile takeover of the city as a stage and everyone working under him as stagehands for his own designs and is willing to sacrifice any of them for the collective greater good. In reality Galavan was a cunning mastermind whose charitable and benevolent acts were only illusions to his true, villainous and depraved nature. Since the Waynes' desecrated his family name and destroyed the legacy of Dumas, Galavan took it upon himself to rectify the misdeeds made against his ancestors and avenge them in their name, which he seems to believe is righteous justice. This relentless drive has turned him into an utter psychopath as Silver notes that he was a much different person before he learned of his father's obsession with Bruce Wayne. Galavan follows his family ways to a degree of almost sheer fanaticism. He would spare no resource or means to end the Waynes' the exact same they did to the Dumas' from possessing the exact same knife that Caleb's hand was cut with to slice Bruce Wayne's throat. Galavan claims to care for his family, however, he been shown to be cruel to Silver and threatened her when Silver protested to him murdering Ignatius. Skills * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Business acumen * Master of deception * Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Edmond was shown to have advanced martial arts skills as seen when he manages to best Jim Gordon in hand-to-hand combat, with little effort. * Expert swordsman * Guerrilla warfare: Edmond was able to use predatory techniques and disappear into the shadows. * Freerunning: Edmond has shown himself to be an excellent free runner. * Political Power: As stated by Oswald, Edmond had the politicians and courts of Gotham City at his command. H even used his political power to become mayor of Gotham City, for short time. * Skilled marksman/Firearms: Edmond was proficient in the use of firearms. * Stealth: Edmond was able to attack several officers from behind without them realizing it during his attack at the GCPD. Equipment * Body Armor * Sword of Sin * Vast Resources: Oswald stated to Jim Gordon that Theo Galavan had billions of dollars at his command as well as a vast business empire. Whatever Theo had, Edmond inherited before he perished. Associates * Brother Rollo (deceased) * Gillian B. Loeb (working duress; deceased) * Lonnie Machin (imprisoned) * Robert Greenwood (deceased) * Harleen Quinzel (comatose) * Silver St. Cloud (imprisoned) * Selina Kyle (betrayed him) * Officer P. Parks (deceased) Trivia * Even though the characters of Edmond and Theo Galavan is an original creation, the mantle Azrael that he takes on in "Wrath of the Villains: Azrael" derives from the comic books. Azrael debuted in Batman: Sword of Azrael#1(October 1992) with his identity being Jean-Paul Valley. A second character to take on the mantle of Azrael is Michael Lane. Both are members of the Order of St. Dumas. * Ironically, he was only trying to assassinate Bruce Wayne because of him being a descendant of Thomas Wayne's side of the family, however, as it turned out, Bruce is actually Victor Marlowe's biological son. * Edmond using Penguin to help cause chaos in Gotham City and building himself a good public image is a reference to Max Shreck from Batman Returns. However in this instance it is Edmond who wants to become Mayor to carry out his plans, whereas Shreck wanted Penguin to become Mayor * Edmond could be seen as an "evil" counterpart to Bruce Wayne, as well as Bruce's future alter ego Batman. ** The pair of them are billionaires and philanthropists. ** The pair want to help the city of Gotham, although Edmond mostly did it for his own ends and through the use of corruption and manipulation to get what he wants. ** Both their families come from founders of Gotham City. ** Theo ends up taking up the mantle of "Azrael" (although not through choice) and ends up donning a costume, and his movements and fight styles give him the look of Bruce's future superhero alter ego "Batman". Difference is though Edmond is willing to kill and cause violence in the name of "justice", whereas Bruce refuses to kill anyone and follows a code. ** Edmond shares similarities to a younger Bruce Wayne in appearance. Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Bat24 Category:NightSlayer2 Category:Deceased charecters Category:Villains Category:Gotham Knight Category:Characters